


Who are our real friends?

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Helpful Snape, Hurt Harry Potter, I dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mean Ron, Past Child Abuse, Protective Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Harry Potter, Scared Harry Potter, helpful slytherins, snape is so done with draco, someone send help, tired snape, weasley bashing in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: 'Harry was extremely pale, shaking and backed up into a corner. Snape was staring, startled and unsure of what to do in the situation. Draco was just staring at both of them, extremely confused. Apparently, Harry's home life was not all that it seemed.'OrThat time where Harry, Snape, and Draco get trapped in a cupboard. They find out that Harry's so-called friends aren't really that helpful, and Harry generally doesn't have the best time with the Dursley's.(Yall this is my first fic on here, just letting you know that my writing might not be the best. Remember, any flames will be used to burn you so be wary! Constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be rude)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hi everyone. First fic on here. Anyways I'm planning to make this a multi-chaptered story, with (dare I say it) plot! Let me know if I get anything wrong or if any changes need to be made.  
> The first chapter is super short, but it'll get better I promise.  
> Also-this is set at the very beginning of 6th year.
> 
> Onto the story!!!

Harry Potter was not having a good day. He wasn't able to sleep at all the night before due to nightmares (don't forget Rons snoring) and every time he tried to sleep he just woke up in a cold sweat. His back stung and was extremely painful due to the beating Uncle Vernon gave him right before school started, it made sleeping impossible.

Breakfast was hard, to say the least. Harry was so used to the Dursley's withholding food from him, that the very idea of eating anything made him nauseous. Hermione decided to lecture him about how important eating breakfast is, all that crap about how it's the most important meal of the day. For some reason, Ron had decided that they weren't speaking. Harry did have a slight idea as to why they weren't though, as he overheard Ron talking with Seamus in the hallway about how apparently Harry was doing everything just for "attention" and "fame". God, they acted as if Harry wouldn't give up everything just for a loving family and a few sincere friends.

Harry's first class was Transfiguration. As much as Harry was grateful for Professor McGonagall, she wasn't doing anything to help his pounding headache. It felt like his brain was going to explode and splatter all over the wall. He let out a quiet giggle at the thought of McGonagall covered in brains, before silencing himself. "Wow," Harry thought, maybe the Daily Prophet was right, I really have gone mental. Suddenly, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, startling him into looking up at her. 

"Come on Harry," Hermione said, "We're going to be late to potions if you keep dozing off like that. Speaking of which, you should really listen to what Professor McGonagall has to say, it would be extremely helpful in furthering your studies." Harry let his brain process what Hermione said for a second, before jumping up out of his seat. Hermione was right! Next he had potions with Professor Snape, who would burn his arse if he was late. Distractedly, Harry muttered a quick thanks towards Hermione before hurrying out of the room. Harry sullenly thought about how potions would go. Professor Snape would glare at him as soon as he got there, before muttering something under his breath about how Harry was exactly like James Potter, then bloody Draco Malfoy would say something about Sirius and how Harry was stupid. Harry almost laughed, he could see it all play out. 

Without wasting any more time, Harry rushed to potions. As soon as Harry got there, that exact scenario in his head played out in real life. The only difference was Professor Snape gave Harry and, surprisingly, Draco detention. According to Snape, it was because Draco threw something into Harry's cauldron, and Harry apparently 'talked back' to a teacher. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He really didn't understand Professor Snape's logic sometimes. 

 

Safe to say, this was going to be an interesting detention. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back, thanks for all the kudos! My goal for this chapter is to make it longer than the last one (I'm not the best at setting goals)  
> I dunno how often I'll update, I guess whenever I have time! Maybe even every day as long as school doesn't get in the way.   
>  Thanks for the support !<3  
> (Remember, flames will be used to burn you!)
> 
> Onto the chapter!

By the time Harry's detention came round later that day, he was exhausted. Anyone who really looked at him could tell (though no one ever took the time to, all they wanted to see was his "famous" scar). His eyes had deep bags underneath them, and his face was extremely pale. Whenever Harry sat down he hunched in on himself, and it looked as if he was always holding the weight of the world on his shoulders (he was, the whole wizarding world was relying on him).

Most of his friends in Gryffindor shot him looks of concern whenever they saw him, while other people (including Ron) just shot him glares, muttering under their breath that Harry just wanted attention. Hell, even some Slytherins were shooting him concerned glances, including a certain Draco Malfoy. Harry's robes were also visibly falling off his frail, thin form. Harry had started waking up extra early so he could avoid having the other Gryffindors see him.

He wondered what they would see, the supposed boy who lived who wasn't even strong enough to defend himself against muggles?

Or a small weak beaten boy?

Harry bet it would be the first one. 

Throughout the day, all the teachers gave Harry loads upon loads of homework. Harry sighed in defeat, there was no way he could get all that done, especially with Snape's detention in the way. He guessed he would just have to ask Hermione for some help with assignments.

He did feel kind of bad, he knew Hermione also had loads of assignments, but surely she could spare some time to help him a little bit. Generally, he would go to Ron for help, but judging on how Ron has been acting, he figured that wouldn't be a great idea. 

Harry checked his watch, he had 15 minutes before he had to be at the dungeons for Snape's detention. He wondered why Snape hated him so much. Yeah, sure, Harry knew that his dad (although at this point after seeing what he did to Snape, Harry almost didn't want to call him that) had bullied Snape when they were in Hogwarts, but how hard was it to look at Harry and see that his name wasn't James Potter. Nor was it Lily Evans.

In the eyes of one person, he just wanted to be Harry. Not the "Boy Who Lived," not the "Golden Boy," just Harry. Was it really too much to ask? Harry figured he should stop that train of thought before he ends up doing something he regrets. 

It really was frustrating to Harry, having a scar. It really just reminded him that everyone was expecting him to kill someone.

People who he never even met were relying on him to indirectly save their families, their loved ones. It also served as a constant reminder that Harry killed his parents. Yeah, sure, people would say that his parents sacrificed themselves for him, and he should be grateful that they loved him so much.

The real question Harry always asked himself was, would they have died if he hadn't lived in the first place? 

Harry rolled his eyes, that train of thought would get him to the same place he was currently regarding Sirius' death, which was a whole other conversation to be had. Speaking of Sirius, how was Re-Lupin doing?

Harry figured he lost the right of calling Lupin by his first name when he killed Lupins best friend. 

Checking the time, Harry started making his way down to the dungeons. As he was walking, he could feel his heart fill with a certain kind of dread. He vaguely wondered if he misbehaved more, would Snape pull out a belt? Harry hoped not, his back couldn't handle another beating so soon. But he did doubt that Snape would do that kind of thing in front of Draco. Hopefully, Snape wouldn't stoop to the level Uncle Vernon did. 

Draco had been acting...polite, nice, one could even say friendly! Harry didn't quite understand what brought about this change, but he wasn't complaining. Truthfully, Harry sort of wanted to become better friends with Draco after second year, but was too afraid to because of what Ron thought.

Harry figured it was too late now anyway, who would want to be friends with (according to the daily prophet) a crazy person, a liar, (supposedly) the second dark lord, a weak freak who couldn't even stand up to his muggle relatives. 

As Harry made his way through the hallways, he was abruptly brought out of thought by almost walking into Snape's door (which was quite large and scary, if he said so himself).

Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall, this chapter is gonna be good (hopefully)!  
> Thanks for all the great feedback-I honestly didn't think anyone was going to like this story or even pay attention to it. Safe to say I was pleasantly surprised!
> 
> Sorry if I end up uploading this chapter a bit later than normal-school and inspiration is hard.  
> (remember, flames will be used to burn you)  
> Onto the story.

The door swung open with a whoosh. Behind it stood Professor Snape, who looked as intimidating as ever with his tall stature, and long black robes. Harry assumed that Draco was already there, he probably got there early to earn brownie points.

"Well?" Sneered Professor Snape, "Are you going to continue standing there like an idiot Potter, or are you going to come inside?" Harry noted that these words were said with less snark than normal. Snape pointed to the door and raised his eyebrows.

Without any extra encouragement, Harry hurried inside, almost tripping over his robes in the process. As soon as he got inside, he saw Malfoy sitting at the table already writing lines.

Snape walked around and gestured towards the cauldrons. "You will be cleaning these cauldrons by hand Mr.Potter, and I will not tolerate any complaining. Once you are done you and Mr.Malfoy will brew a simple nutrition potion so you can learn a little lesson in teamwork. All the ingredients for this potion will be found in the cupboard right over there," Snape pointed to it, "You may begin." 

Harry stood in shock for a second, cleaning cauldrons! Was that really all he had to do? He could get that done in no time, as that isn't nearly as bad as the Dursleys list of chores.

Surging forward, he grabbed the cleaning supplies and started on the first cauldron. At this point, cleaning was so automatic that it gave Harry some time to think. Snape was being much nicer than he had ever been before, but the real question is why?

At a young age, Harry had learned that someone is never nice just to be nice. It always comes with a price. A prime example of that was Ron, sure he was nice, but later on, it turned out that he just wanted Harry's fame and money. Maybe Professor Snape wanted to humiliate him? Harry shook his head, Snape already does that on a regular basis. 

Maybe Snape had started to see past Harry's James-Potter like appearance? Maybe Snape was finally seeing Harry?

He doubted it.

Harry finished cleaning the last cauldron right around the time Draco finished writing lines. They both stood up and glanced at each other. Did Snape really expect the two of them to work together? Apparently, as Snape glared at the two of them, silently telling them to hurry up. 

Harry and Draco made their way towards the cupboard and quietly started discussing portions of ingredients that they would need to get. But as soon as Draco tried to open the door, he found out it wouldn't budge. Draco tried pulling again and ended up stumbling back.

"Professor Snape, the cupboard won't open," Draco said loudly. 

Snape sneered and walked over to the cupboard before using all his strength and pulling the door open. It swung open with a loud bang, and all three of them stumbled inside. 

"Shit," Snape cursed as the door closed behind them, "I forgot that I charmed this cupboard, when someone goes inside it closes behind them. It was supposed to keep people from stealing, but now we are the ones locked in."

Harry shut his eyes in panic, here he was, trapped in a cupboard with a teacher who hated him and a Slytherin who absolutely despised him.

It really is going to be an interesting detention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I procrastinated all day apologies (but not really) anyways I did not think this story would get that much support so thank you so much!
> 
> Any tips for writing a speech? In desperate need
> 
> Onto the chapter!  
> (This has mentioned child abuse and non con)

To say Harry was panicking was an understatement. His breathing was coming in quick, ragged breaths. His chest felt too tight and everything felt like it was getting smaller. Harry's vision was getting blurry.

He realized it was with tears.

Harry felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Here he was sitting next to Draco freaking Malfoy and Severus Snape crying like a baby all because he was in a cupboard. It felt humiliating.

Suddenly, Harry was acutely aware of two voices calling his name. "Potter, are you okay?" That definitely sounded like Dra-Malfoys voice, it had that deep rich quality to it. Wait, why did Harry know how Malfoys voice sounded? Whatever, that was the least fo his problems.

"Mr.Potter," Said a soft, gentle voice that Harry could only guess was Snape's. "It appears you are having a panic attack. Try to slow your breathing, ok? Listen to me breathe and try to follow it."

Harry was still shaking but started matching his breathing with Snape's. He felt a few tears trail down his face before violently wiping them away. 

As soon as his vision cleared up he was two faces worriedly staring at him. "Well," said Harry, "If you want to make fun of me go ahead. The boy who lived who's supposed to defeat the dark lord afraid of some tiny cupboard. Go ahead, tell me I'm weak and don't deserve the fame. What're you waiting for!" By the end Harry was yelling.

They just stared at him before Draco gently said, "Potter, what just happened isn't something to be ashamed of. Speaking of which, what did just happen?" Draco sent a quick glance to Snape.

"Mr.Potter, I have to agree with Draco here, and we will be stuck in here for a couple hours. What just happened? Remember, we are here to help you, not harm you." Snape tried to say this as gently as possible, even though he was sitting in front of his worst bullies son. 

Harry frowned. "Harry." He couldn't help but blurt it out. "I mean, if I'm going to be telling you anything could you call be by my first name, sirs?" 

An expression of displeasure graced Draco's face. "Harry, why did you call me sir. I understand Professor Snape, but me?" Harry sighed. "Sorry, It's sort of a habit, you'll understand later."

They held eye contact for a few seconds, "I hate to interrupt the moment, but I believe you have some explaining to do Harry." Said Snape, while wearing his famous sneer. "Okay, could you guys ask questions instead of me just telling the story, so I know what specifically you want to know?"

Harry made sure not to mention that Uncle Vernon would beat him whenever he spoke without being spoken to, and Vernon's warning that he gave Harry right before he left still rung in his mind. 'Listen boy, if you don't follow any of my rules while at that stupid freak school of yours I'll know.' Harry shuddered just thinking about it. A movement that he thought no one would notice, but he seemed to forget there weren't two ordinary men in the room, there were two Slytherins in the room. Their trained and cunning eyes caught the movement right away.

"Ok Harry, why do cupboards scare you?" Asked Draco rather bluntly.

"Well the cupboard under the stairs was my bedroom until I came to Hogwarts." There were two yells of outrage, and Harry chuckled a little bit, "Wow, if that's your reaction, I wonder how you'll feel about the rest of this story." 

"Harry, that's totally unacceptable." "I know sir, a freak like me doesn't deserve a bed. It's okay though, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia remind me how generous they were to take me in and give me a bed and food by reminding me of my place if I complain." Harry gave a dark chuckle.

Snape exchanged a horrified glance with Draco. "Harry," Snape said, "What do your Aunt and Uncle do?" Draco saw Harry was on the verge of another panic attack and quietly said, "Remember Harry, we want to help you, please let us." 

Harry took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Okay, just prepare yourselves."

They were going to be here for a while. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell how to change the title so it shows that the story isn't completed yet, because I'm still adding more chapters.  
> Anyways I'm gonna be totally honest this story is taking a darker turn than I thought, but I'm just gonna roll with it. Wow, I'm getting so much support so thank you to everyone who's read this story!  
> DRARRY IS HAPPENING not telling when though ;) 
> 
> Onto the story!

Harry took a deep breath in and out, and reminded himself that he was at Hogwarts, he was safe (as safe as the dark lords biggest target can be). 

"Do you mean what my Aunt and Uncle do to punish me, or what I have to do everyday?" Wow Harry, that wasn't that hard, was it? Yes, Harry responded to the voice in his head, yes it was. 

It took Snape and Draco a second to think, before Snape responded carefully with "Let's start with what they have you do everyday. Is that okay?" Harry gave a little nod, before responding.

"Well, erm, I wake up early in the morning to make breakfast for the Dursleys. Then Aunt Petunia gives me a list of chores, which are generally weed the garden, trim the plants, repaint any areas on the outside of the house that are peeling off, then go inside and make lunch. After that I clean the whole house, do the laundry, wipe down the windows, and then prepare dinner. I do more than that, but I can't remember everything right now."

Snape's breath caught in his throat. The way Harry told him made it sound like Harry thought this was perfectly normal. They hadn't even talked about punishments yet and Severus was already horrified, he couldn't believe he had misjudged Harry so badly. Snape thought about what Harry said, before something stuck out at him. "Harry, you keep saying you make meals for the Dursleys, what about food for yourself?" Severus hoped that Harry at least got some food, but he sincerely doubted it.

"Well about 3 times a week they will give me a piece of toast, but sometimes if I'm lucky I'm able to sneak a few scraps of leftovers. I know it's a lot for a freak, but I'm extremely lucky."

Draco sharply inhaled, this was not okay. "Listen to me Harry, you are not a freak, I promise. You are one of the most focused, brave, kind, and smartest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I never hated you, and never will Harry. I want to help you, because you deserve it. Okay? You are not a freak and I promise you deserve more than that." Harry gasped, did this mean he and Draco could be friends? Was he really not a freak? 

Did he really deserve this life?

"Are you sure?" Harry hopefully said, and Draco felt his heart break. "Of course I am Harry, I will never lie to you. Ever. Can I give you a hug? You can say no Harry, I won't be angry." 

Harry thought over it, before deciding to say yes. What's the worst that could happen? (he could beat you, or curse of hex you. Maybe he'll force you to get down on your knees and-) Harry forcefully stopped that train of thought. "Ok."

That was all Draco needed as he carefully maneuvered his way over to Harry. He sat back down and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's sitting form. At first Harry flinched, before slowly relaxing into it.

Snape smiled at seeing the two boys comfort each other. "Now Harry, I know that this is going to be a really hard topic, but what would they do for punishments?" Harry automatically tensed up and grabbed Draco's hand to keep him from freaking out.

"Punishments sir? I get them very often. If I burn anything during meal times, if I set the table incorrectly, if Aunt Petunia thinks I haven't done my chores well enough. They also punish me if I speak without being spoken to first, if I ask for meals, or if they find out I've been stealing scraps. "

Draco kept his grip on Harry's hand and squeezed it for some comfort. "And Harry, what do those punishments consist of?" The question came from Draco, and Snape nodded his approval.

Harry looked down, there was no way he could tell anyone because then Uncle Vernon would find out and punish him and Aunt Petunia would take away his food and Harry didn't want another punishment-couldn't handle another punishment. He could hear Draco quietly mutter in his ear, "Harry, Harry, it's okay, you can take your time. We will not get mad okay? Take as long as you need." 

"Well Uncle Vernon will use the belt on me most times. He also has a whip that he uses sometimes. Aunt Petunia tends to hit me with a frying pan, or make me stick my hand in the oven. Dudley and his friends play "Harry hunting" which is where they chase me and beat me up. And..." Snape figured it was time for some gentle coaxing. "And what Harry?" He said as gently and non-threateningly as possible.

"Well um sometimes i-if Aunt Petunia isn't home Uncle Vernon will have me t-take off my clothes and... erm yeah." 

Snape growled and Draco punched the wall next to him, which made Harry flinch. He could hear bits of what Draco was saying, "Stupid muggles....How dare they....Voldemorts not even that bad....Gonna go and kill them myself." Harry felt his heart briefly warm, before looking at Snape.

"Sir, I know I shouldn't have told anyone but I promise I'll do anything you want. Just don't send me back, please sir please!" Snape let out a deep exhale, "I swear on my life Harry you will never be going back there, ever."

Harry let out a deep sigh of relief before a thought crossed his head. "Sir, will you have to do an examination on me? Or will Madam Pomfrey do it?" 

Severus thought for a second. He had been through this with so many children, and this was probably one of the worst cases he'd ever seen. "Would you rather I do it Harry?" "Yes sir, I feel safer around you."

Blimey, his reputation was shattering! Harry Potter, felt safe with him. James Potter was probably rolling in his grave.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be right next to you the whole time." Draco said quietly. Harry snorted, "While I hope so, considering we can't leave this cupboard." He gave a smile to Draco, to show he appreciated him being there.

"Alright Harry, sit still and we'll get started."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I figured it out!  
> Ok, so anyways I was sobbing while writing the last chapter. Thanks for all the support everyone!  
> Guys, fluff is coming I promise. (Also listen to Manitto by Villain its a bop and listen to anything by plt)   
> This chapter is kind of short, sorry.  
> Onto the story!

As soon as those words were said Snape cast an examination spell. "Harry, this spell will tell us any current injuries as well as previous injuries." Snape said, before quickly turning his attention back to the spell.

While this was happening, Draco put his hand on the small of Harry's back. He didn't even want to think about how someone could do something so horrible to another person. Especially Harry, someone who was strong while still being empathetic, who was able to sympathize with someone without pitying them, who was probably Hogwarts best seeker (besides himself), who could hurt someone as cute as Harry? Wait, when did he start thinking about Pott-Harry as cute? Draco risked a quick glance at Harry, before coming to an abrupt realization.

He was in love.

Draco almost started freaking out right there but calmed himself because he did have a person who was relying on him. Draco was brought out of thought by Snape's smooth voice.

"Ok Harry, I'm going to read off some injuries and ask you to explain how they happened. Is that okay with you? We will fix any current injuries as soon as we get out of this blasted cupboard." 

Harry's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Someone was asking him for his opinion? Someone cared about what he thought?

Harry looked at Draco before realizing that right next to him was someone who cared. Draco was his friend, he said so. While looking at Draco Harry couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. It was a nice change of pace to have someone who wanted to hear what he said. As he was thinking, Harry came to the same realization Draco had earlier. Harry figured he would just talk to Draco later.

"Yes sir, that's okay with me." "Alright Harry, I'm going to get started now." Right after he said this Snape conjured up a piece of parchment, quickly reassuring Harry that no one else would see this, Snape just has a legal obligation to record it.

"The scans say that you broke your arm when you were 4 years old. I know you were young but do you remember what happened?" Harry nodded before saying, "I was standing in the driveway getting paint and Uncle Vernon pulled in. His car hit me." Snape found himself close to throwing up. This child was 4 years old when he broke his arm, all because his uncle decided to run his car into the child!

They went through the rest of the major injuries Harry had suffered. By the end of it, both Draco and Snape wanted to throw up. Why did no one notice sooner? Draco exchanged an angry glance with Severus, both deciding that they would have to pay a little visit to number 4 Privet Drive. 

"Thanks for telling us Harry, I know it was hard." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "After we get out of here can we talk?" 

Harry felt a bright blush cover his face before ducking his head and gathering himself. "Sure."

Snape smiled at seeing this interaction. It reminded him of himself and Lily when they were younger. "Speaking of getting out of here, we still need to figure out how to get out." Harry brought up a good point. Snape couldn't help but wonder why he always thought Harry was a bad student. He always actually did well in potions, Snape was just blinded by his hatred for James Potter. He resolved to start giving credit where it's due.

Draco spent a few seconds thinking, before coming up with a plan. "Sir, you said you casted a charm? You can just tell us the counterspell and have one of us cast it."

Snape nodded before teaching Harry the counterspell. As soon as Harry cast the spell the doors swung open, making them all squint from the sudden light. 

Draco managed to put a smile on his face before saying, "Harry, I believe we are way overdue for a conversation."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today officially marks the one week anniversary of this fic! I honestly didn't think it would do this well so thanks!  
> I'm thinking about ending this relatively soon-please tell me if you guys want me to continue this fic.  
> Song yall should listen to is Miroh by Stray Kids!
> 
> Onto the story

Harry and Draco had decided to have their conversation within the detention room, while Snape told them he was going back to his personal quarters to put away the results of Harry's scan (and grab a glass of firewhiskey, but they didn't need to know that) and that he would be back soon. 

They were both unsure of how to start the conversation before Draco decided to take the lead.

"So, I can't have been the only one in that room who noticed how 'friendly' we were, right?" 

Harry shrugged, before hesitantly deciding that admitting it won't do any harm (at least he hoped so, but years of abuse, hatred, and mistreatment don't go away right away) "Erm, yeah I noticed. I-umm IthinkImightbeinlovewithyou." Harry said in a quick exhale of breath. Draco chuckled, "Mind repeating that, I couldn't tell what you were saying, Potter." 

Harry's face became the cutest pout Draco had ever seen. "That's not fair! But fine. I think I am in love with you, and I thought we agreed on Harry?" A blush spread across Harry's face from admitting it. 

Nope, Draco didn't regret what he said at all. Maybe he should tease Harry more if this is the result. "We did, I just forgot, that was on me. So, you're in love with me? Well, let me just say I'm flattered. Also, I can feel your anxiety from here, don't worry, I'm in love with you too." 

Harry couldn't help but be a little jealous of how confident and smooth Draco sounded. It was absolutely unfair for someone's voice to sound that amazing, along with having really nice looks and a nice personality... Another blush came across Harry's face when he realized he just named everything about Draco. Suddenly, what Draco just said smacked Harry across the face (personification woo). 

"I-i what?" Draco snorted. "Harry, I would think you have more eloquence than that. But yes, now since we're both in love with each other, how would you feel about a relationship?" 

Harry gaped, he knew Draco was blunt, but not this blunt. But Draco did bring up a good point. How would Harry feel about a relationship? "Well, I would like to try it out if that's okay with you? Only if you want to though, I am pretty high maintenance. Like you saw earlier in the cupboard, certain things make me have stupid panic attacks, I flinch whenever someone I don't know gets too close to me, and I doubt I would even be able to handle sex. The most we could do is hugging and kissing. Are you sure you want to have to deal with all this freakishness?"

Draco frowned. He wished Harry would stop thinking of himself as a burden. Draco surely never thought of Harry as a burden. In Draco's personal opinion, Harry's struggles were a part of him. Draco was aware of that as soon as he suggested a relationship. "Harry, love, none of that is a burden. It's a part of you, I knew that as soon as I proposed a relationship. I'm willing to help you if you get a panic attack. Kissing is perfectly okay with me, I understand and respect your boundaries. I want a relationship with you Harry, I want to be there during your best and worst times. So I'll ask again, how would you feel about a relationship?" 

What. In. The. Actual. Fuck. thought Harry. This day has been crazy. Snape found out about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and was actually nice? and helpful? Draco Malfoy found out about the abuse, became his friend, and is now offering to be in a relationship with him? 

What kind of person would Harry be if he didn't accept Draco's proposal?

A stupid one is the answer he came up with.

"I would feel honored," Harry muttered softly. He figured it was worth it, with the way Draco smiled lighted up his whole face. Draco stepped closer to Harry, to the point where their noses where almost touching.

"Can I kiss you?" God, Harry thought, there was nothing hotter than consent. "Yes, please." Harry murmured, before their lips sealed together.

Harry knew it sounded a little bit cheesy, but it felt like there were a million fireworks going off. It felt like flying and like all his problems and troubles just went away. It felt like their lips were two pieces of a puzzle that just fit like they were meant to be together all their lives.

When Draco finally pulled away for air, Harry felt like a pile of mush. Draco barely managed to catch his breath enough to say, "If all of our kisses are like that one, we should do it more often." 

Harry smiled, "Agreed." 

Right after Harry said that Snape walked into the room.

He sneered at them, "Well, what are you whelps still doing here? If you keep standing there looking at each other like lovesick idiots you'll end up going to sleep extremely late."

They both smiled, as it was quite easy to hear the affection under the fake anger of the words. "Sir, as head of house would you be okay with me giving Harry the password? Because we are now dating, Harry should be able to come to me if he has a panic attack or something else happens. I also think that Harry should be able to come to you for bruise ointments and things."

Snape rolled his eyes, "It's about time you two got together, and yes, the house password is Salazar."

Harry gave a soft smile before murmuring a quick thank you. "And Mr.Potter, as Draco said if anything happens, please come straight to me."

Harry left detention feeling happy for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, this is going to be the last chapter of this fic!! Thanks so much for all the support I've been getting.  
> So can you guys comment telling me some other prompts you want me to write or other stories? Inspiration can be hard.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Onto the chapter.

As soon as Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room Ron started yelling in his face. 

"Where have you been Harry? Huh? Hanging out with Slytherins now. I can't believe this. All you want is attention!" Hermione just glared at Ron, before shaking her head.

Harry rolled his eyes before responding with, "I had detention Ron, and for your information, my new boyfriend is in Slytherin. If you'll excuse me, I have homework I need to get done."

Ron started yelling again, "I can't believe the boy who lived is a fucking fag. You should've just been sorted into Slytherin! You're as much trash as they are."

Everything happened in slow motion. Ron stepped back, cocked his fist, and slammed it into Harry's face. A resounding crack was heard. 

Harry could have sworn Hermione had steam coming out of her ears. "Ronald Weasley, I thought your family raised you better than this! If anyone is trash in here it's you. I am sick and tired of you mistreating Harry! Just because Harry likes boys doesn't make him any different than before. At least he has someone who loves him! You're so horrible that no one will want to marry you."

After Hermione finished her rant, she grabbed Harry's arm and stormed out of the dorm with him. As soon as she calmed down, she took a glance at Harry's face and winced. His nose was crooked, probably broken, he had a black eye which was swollen shut, and she worried that his cheekbone was fractured. Blood had mixed with the tears trailing down his face.

"Harry, do you have someone you can go to, like a teacher who can fix this? Generally, I would go to Mrs.Mcgonigall, but she's outside of Hogwarts away on some family business." 

Harry tried to smile, but his split lip made it hard. "Hermione, don't freak out, but I'm going to the Slytherin common room. Alright?" Hermione couldn't keep the blatant surprise off her face, before remembering Harry said that his boyfriend was in Slytherin. 

"Alright, Harry. I'll walk with you but I won't go inside. "

Their walk was silent, giving Harry some time to think. Sure, Harry knew Ron thought he did everything for attention, but Harry didn't realize Ron was also a bigot. Harry sighed, as he realized that he and Ron had never really been friends. Harry shrugged, this loss was one he could handle.

Eventually, they arrived in front of the common room. Harry turned to Hermione and she smiled. "I understand Harry, I'll cover my ears so I don't hear the password." Harry smiled his thanks, before muttering the password.

The door swung open and Harry walked in. He was greeted with the glare of many Slytherins.

Zabini-Harry was pretty sure his first name was Blaise, stood up. "Potter, I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid. This is the SLYTHERIN common room." This caused all the other Slytherins in the room to mutter in outrage about "stupid Potter" and "why is he here" before his saving grace walked in. 

"What is all this noise about?" Asked Draco, who had heard all the talking from his bedroom. Blaise just pointed to Harry, and Draco gasped before running up to Harry and hugging him. 

When Draco pulled away he took one glance at Harry's face before getting filled with anger. "Who did this?" Harry just shook his head. Draco nodded in understanding.

"Well?" he barked at Theodore Nott, who was sitting down. "What are you doing? Go get Snape!" Theo bolted up and ran to grab his head of house. Draco softly lead Harry one of the couches. 

"So Draco," asked Blaise, "You going to introduce us?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Everyone, this is Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world who also happens to be my boyfriend." 

Harry smiled. He would never get used to that. "Alright Potter, guess that makes you an honorary Slytherin." 

Something that they thought was supposed to be a chuckle came out of Harry. "It's funny because originally the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." This made the rest of the Slytherins crack up, including Draco.

Suddenly their attention was brought to the door as it slammed open, and Snape barged in. "Now where is this injured student that felt the need to take up my limited time?"

Harry hesitantly raised his hand. Snape gave a melodramatic sigh. "Mr.Potter, I had hoped we wouldn't be seeing each other so soon. Now tell me what happened before I heal you." 

"Well, erm, when I got back to the Gryffindor room Ron wanted to know where I was. I told him I served detention and then hung out with my boyfriend. He didn't like that very much so he decided to call me a fag and punch me in the face." Snape glared before muttering stupid Gryffindors. 

"Mr.Potter, I assure you Mr.Weasley won't get off this Scott free, considering he broke a students nose and cheekbone. Harry, this will hurt but I have to use a spell to reset the bone."

While the Slytherins were in shock about what Harry's so-called friend did, Draco was having trouble restraining himself from going and killing that stupid ginger haired bastard.

Harry shrugged, "I've had worse sir." Snape shook his head. No student should be able to say that, ever. Snape gave a quick 3, 2, 1 before casting the spell.

Harry didn't even wince. 

After he was healed Draco gave him a quick peck before saying, "Come on Harry, you've never seen my room, have you? I'll show you." Draco continued talking to Harry about the common room all while they were walking. 

Even though Hary had tuned out, he glanced at Draco and then behind him at the rest of the Slytherins smiling and talking.

He had a family.


End file.
